1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an all terrain vehicle, and more particularly to a headlight attachment structure.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a headlight attachment structure for an all terrain vehicle, there is a conventionally known a structure in which a first attachment section to be supported by a front fender and a second attachment section to be supported by a front guard are provided on a lamp case having a headlamp mounted therein, for example (see e.g. Japanese Patent No. 3466988).
Since the all terrain vehicle which is described in Japanese Patent No. 3466988 adopts a structure in which each lamp case having a headlamp mounted therein is supported by both a front fender and a front guard, the position at which the headlamp is attached is restricted by the shapes and positions of the front fender and the front guard, thus reducing design freedom. Moreover, each lamp case must have a complicated shape so as to cover the rear of the headlamp. Furthermore, each lamp case must be designed so as to conform to the headlamp shape in order to cover the rear of the headlamp, thus reducing the freedom in designing the shape of the lamp case.